Eve
A young lady, born of a human family but possessing Lilin blood, she was placed in a convent and has been raised in the way of the Lifelight. She shows nothing but love for her fellow 'humans' (if a bit too much at times) and wants to help everyone she meets in any way that she can. A truly kind soul. Appearance Eve is a young woman of decent stature and impressive construction, her form a rather extensive hourglass usually seen compacted into a long black habit made of sheer fabric with a white 'apron' down the front that hugs her as a tight dress, stretched across her overly motherly proportions, distorting the fabric somewhat. There is a red double-barred cross down the front of the white portion, denoting her convent. The sleeves of the habit are long and come down to her wrists, with black, almost clawlike digits emerging below the sleeves. Her claws are strong and can dig into metal fairly easily, though she's very careful not to do so. Her skin is jet black and her eyes are a deep, blood red with noticeable white pupils. Being vaguely luminescent, they cast a red glow on the inside of her hood. One eye is generally covered with a swath of raven hair. From under her hood emerges a pair of horns that come up, forward before swooping back and curling forward again in almost an 'S' as if made to hold something between them over her head. When angry or enthused, a pentagram or other sigil appears between them, denoting her ability to channel, absorb and redirect 'magic'. She hides this when she can, taking a pale-skinned, human form whenever possible but outside of the convent it's far less energy intensive and when relaxed their display is unavoidable. Still she keeps them polished and well kept. She has a somewhat rounded, girlish face with plump lips and sharp, white teeth. In her human form her eyes are coated in thick eyeliner, though this is less obvious in her natural form. She keeps a pair of leathery black wings folded up underneath her habit. She can push them through the habit or make them shrink or grow at will. They're absent in her human form. She also has a small, fleshy black tail about a third of a meter long. Personality Eve is a kind and chipper young woman who often has a difficult time dealing with her heritage. She desperately wishes to be considered as a good member of the nunnery but often has problems with her impulse control, including her desire to feed on other's emotions, indulge in physical recreation, and do things natural to her birthrace. Still, she's a committed member of the order and only wishes to help other find the path to self-enlightenment and salvation, even if she has a hard time with it herself. History Born a Lilin, Eve was placed in the convent at a young age in order to learn how to be a human girl and control her urges. Despite the nun's desire to cast her out, the Mother Superior of the convent wished to make her feel welcome despite her origin and continues to show faith in her despite her occasional slip-ups.